


V

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Sometimes figuring out the truth isn't the grand relief it's made out to be. Roy finds this out the hard way...





	V

**Author's Note:**

> Random Quote: “Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man” ~Friedrich Nietzsche

Ed isn’t worried so maybe I shouldn’t either. 

After all, he does know Al a lot better than I ever could. The closest I ever got to the young man was when he was searching for Ed. Even then, he kept his distance from me. He never got as comfortable with me or anyone in the office as Ed had been. 

I thought that perhaps this was his way of keeping motivated. To never let himself get comfortable in a life and environment that didn’t include his Brother. Comfort leads to acceptance and that was a big no-no.

Regardless, there’s something about the way Al behaves that makes me uneasy. I can’t put my finger on it, but I don’t like it one bit. 

As the two approach the train station, I observe them. Ed’s facing forward, walking with his suitcase in one hand and coat draped over his shoulder. You would think Al would look similar minus the luggage but no. He’s walking just slightly behind Ed, still beside him but not parallel. Not enough so the casual observe would notice, but I’m not doing this casually. I’m looking for something and I think I just found it. 

Al’s not looking forward. He’s not looking at the trains or at the people milling about. He’s looking at Ed. The look he’s giving his clueless sibling is all too familiar to me. It’s the same look I feel on my face every time I see blonde hair and golden eyes. 

An instant before I avert my eyes his lock onto mine and he flashes me a smile that isn’t warm or comforting. 

If anything it’s predatory. 

When Ed turns to face him that look melts away leaving the Al we all know and love. 

What have I gotten myself into.


End file.
